Unexpected
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: Neville tries really hard not to think about Luna "that" way, and fails. This is VERY different from anything that I have written. It's almost stream of consciousness in style. Also: Basically plotless smut. Serious serious smut.  Characters slightly OOC


I try, really really hard, not to think sexual thoughts about Luna Lovegood. I do, truly. Not because I'm trying not to love her, or something. I gave up on that ages ago. But she just seems too… I dunno pure and innocent to fantasize about. She looks like the angels in old Muggle paintings. Tall, lean, blonde, pink cheeks, eyes cornflowers, and flawless alabaster skin. I just feel…awkward imagining more than like…snogging her. But it gets difficult. Like now. When she's in my flat trying to help me file and she has *that* shirt on. That faded and baggy pale blue shirt. It isn't darted at the waist or anything, but the way it hangs down from her…you know…breasts… just makes her waist look so tiny. And sometimes one shoulder slides down, and all I see is the black strap and pink lace of her bra on that creamy skin. And then I have to try not to look at her chest. She's my best friend, I've seen her in her bra, and I know her breasts look like just the right size to fit in my hands and… oh bloody hell. No. I can't think about that, I'll tell myself. And then she'll look up and her hair will fall in those big eyes of her and I'll just want to grab her and snog her half to death. And I tell myself again to stop thinking like that, but then I look at her lips, and she's been eating those damn cherry flavored muggle things again, Ring Pops I think they're called, and her lips and tongue are red and she's sucking on the stupid candy and she doesn't even realize what she's doing to me, but she's the sexiest fucking thing I ever saw. I close my eyes so I can't see her. But my imagination just makes things worse and before I know it I'm starting to get hard when I hear her.

"Neville? Are you alright?" And so I open my eyes and she's right there, her eyes are wide with concern and her lips are parted just a little, and because of she's so small her breasts are almost brushing my knees. I smile and nod, Yeah I'm fine, and silently chant Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort in my head to turn myself off and it works, until Luna screaming while being tortured pops into my head and her screaming turns into moaning and it's not Rudolphus Lestrange above her with a wand, but it's me and we're naked and Luna just looks at me, blinking and concerned.

"Are you sure?" She lays a small, cool hand to my forehead and once she's touched me I can't take it and I gently reach for her hand and pull her towards me and kiss her. A few moments later she leans in further and wraps her arms around my neck and opens her mouth and kisses me deeper and she sort of sighs and her breasts move against me and I can hardly take how hot it all is. So I tangle my hands in that beautiful hair and kiss her harder and she tries to get closer and her hips swivel against my erection and I gasp and she giggles while she's kissing me. And then it happens again, harder this time, and again, only this time she doesn't pull back, her hips are just pressed hard against my cock and it's throbbing. Pulling away from the kiss, she pulls off her shirt, and pulls off mine, and then undoes her bra and I guess she can't be as innocent and pure as I thought she was but I stop thinking when I see her breasts. I was right, they're a perfect hand full. And I grab them carefully and squeeze gently and she just gets this look on her face and her eyes close and she makes this little sound and I swear I get even harder than I already was. And the n I lean down and lick across her breasts and pinch her nipples and she lets her head fall back and grinds her hips against me and I swear to Merlin I almost came right then. So I slip down her skirt, and her tights and she undoes my belt and pulls down my pants and grabs me through my boxer briefs and now it's my turn to moan as those little fingers grip the shaft of my cock. I can't take it anymore so I hook my thumbs onto her panties and look at her for permission and she nods and I pull them down and she steps out of them, and she pulls off my boxers. I'm mesmerized a moment, her hair down there is just as blonde as the hair on her head but before I know it she's kissing me more and she's straddling me in the chair and the head of my cock is centimeters from her entrance. Suddenly she slides down on top of me, and it takes every ounce of willpower not to cum right then. So I pick her up, she's tiny so it's easy and carry her, with my cock still inside her, to the bedroom. I set her on the bed, and remembering something I read in a dirty book once I lay her on her side and get behind her. Lifting her top leg, and reaching my other hand around to fondle her breasts, I slip back into her and she groans. I take it slow for a bi, I don't want to hurt her, but she's so hot and tight and wet and I have to speed up and so I'm ramming into her and then pulling out slowly while pulling at her breasts, and she grinds back into me and I ram into her again and hi her spot and she moans out my name.

"Neville. Oh Merlin Neville" she's panting and and moaning and I hit the spot again and with a shout she's coming and her walls are clenching down, and I ram into her faster until I'm coming too and then we're both finished and panting and clutching each other.

"Wow." I whisper "Certainly wasn't expecting that…"

"Me either."

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
